Rift!Sans
General Information: "Oh, so you really want to fight me? Well then...FRIEND...That might just be the worst decision you've ever made." - Rift Sans before a battle. Rift!Sans is from an AU called RiftTale. They control the rifts in spacetime throughout the multiverse, and they have one of the coolest boss battles ever. They travel freely through the AUs, with some of their favourite universes being Outertale and Underswap. They were created by UniverseGlitch. Appearance: Rift!Sans wears a long-sleeved light purple tunic, fastened with a blue belt. The cuffs of the tunic are also blue. They wear light blue pants, purple knee-high boots with blue straps and soles, and a full-length cloak. The cloak is dark purple on the outside and blue ombre on the inside. The cloak has a hood, which Rift!Sans only puts on when he is hiding or embarrassed. The cloak is fastened with a hollow blue crystal, which contains Rift's soul. This means that he is immune to Error's strings, which just fall off the crystal and don't do any damage. Rift's eyes are always glowing blue to use up some of his surplus magical energy. Also, he can change the shape of the pupils at will. When he does this, the most frequent pupil shapes are stars and cat-like slits. Both eyes are equally powerful. He is approximately the same height as Classic Sans. Personality: In many AUs, Rift Sans adopts a cheerful demeanour, being quite laidback and calm and occasionally making puns - rather like Classic Sans. That is only in "good" AUs, though. In AUs like Horrortale, Rift's more serious nature comes out. He becomes cool and calculating, turning his pupils to slits and speaking much less. He is quite passive-aggressive at times - for example, when Horrortale Sans steals his AU Compass (which Rift uses to determine where the weakest point of a universe is, so that he can easily make a portal to travel there), Horror Sans finds a note attached to the back, saying "So...you stole my compass? Enjoy the curse on you when you try to read the symbols." Needless to say, Rift gets his compass back. Strengths and Weaknesses: Rift!Sans, having been made from the magical residue absorbed into the rifts from various characters across the Multiverse, has various different kinds of magic. He uses the Sans default attacks, like bones and Gaster Blasters, but his blasters are different in that they have glowing purple eyes and fire blue laser beams. They can do more damage the closer you are to them when they blast you, but so far nobody has tried to find out just how much damage they can do. Anyway, the LEAST amount of damage the blasters do is 75, which is still quite high. Rift!Sans can also use fire magic. His flames are purple and blue, and each one can do 50 damage, meaning that just a couple can dust most normal characters. He can also use portals as both attacks and defensive measures, teleporting his attacks directly at you even if you try to dodge, and teleporting your attacks straight back at you, away from him. His only known weakness is that his defence drops when you Plead or Call For Help. However, it is still almost impossible to land a hit on him, and his defence rises back up as soon as you try to hit him. After you do that, he will ignore your pleading and calling for help and carry on attacking without a pause. He also hides his stats when you use Check, so his HP, ATK and DEF show up as a row of question marks, though it is no question that all of them are very high. His LV is also hidden. Relationships: Ink!Sans Rift and Ink have helped each other out on several occasions, and are known to be friends, despite only appearing together a few times. Ink is the first person Rift ever met, and the first to introduce him to the AUs. Ink also helped Rift learn how to properly control his powers. Error!Sans Rift and Error have only met once, and that was by accident in Outertale (One of the few universes that Error likes). It is not known what they said to each other, if anything, but UniverseGlitch has hinted that she might reveal it later on in Rift's story. Underswap Sans/Blueberry Rift likes Underswap, and has met and talked to Blueberry a few times. They are friends, and the two bonded over the fact that they can both turn their eyes into stars. They originally met when Rift!Sans accidentally opened a portal to Underswap that ended up being in midair. He fell into the snow in front of Blueberry and US!Papyrus house, and Blueberry found him. However, Rift has only met US!Papyrus once, when Papyrus confused him for Blueberry a few days after Rift's arrival in Underswap. It is unknown if the two are friends. Classic Sans and Papyrus Rift!Sans has met the original skelebros once or twice throughout several Undertale timelines. Sans remembers him throughout, but Rift has had to reintroduce himself to Papyrus a few times due to resets. They are firm friends.